All's Fair In Love And War
by Blowin'Away
Summary: Konoha is divided in two sections: one that wants to fullfill the fourth hokage's wish and the other that doesn't. What happens when Sakura is kidnapped while she was trying to save Sasuke and soon falls for her worst enemy? The kyuubi Naruto
1. Kidnapped

"What has this village come to?" That was a question that a lot of foreigners pondered when they looked at the leaf village. It was once such a grand and powerful village. The best of the best and now, it was the worst of the worst. It was so bad, that no other village seemed to find the need to claim it as their own.

Konoha wasn't what you would call a peaceful village. Peace was nothing more than a distant dream for the villagers. Ever since the death of the fourth Hokage this village had been ripped into a civil war; one part of the village believed that Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi, should live in luxury while the other half believed he should be locked up, in fear he may become spoiled and power hungry.

No one knows who killed the first victim but, something everyone knew was this: neither side was willing to back down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura looked through the glass of the hospital window with a small frown on her face. This twenty year old was stuck in the hospital until this storm passed. She was more than capable to go out in this storm and fend off any enemy shinobi if there is any, with an ally with her but, she there weren't any healed shinobi in the hospital. So, here she was: stuck in the hospital watching the rain, with her wide-forehead pressed against the glass.

It was a very violent storm. Rain pit-patted its way down from Konohagukura's gray sky. The thunder rattling the air was the only shed of light in the deserted streets. It was days like this when it was dangerous to walk out by yourself. Not because of the rain but, because of what was hiding behind the ally ways and street corners. Shady shadows with weapons ready attack at any moment: shinobi with no emotion in their eyes not afraid to raise their katana and strike you.

So, here she was stuck indoors.

Sighing she heard the annoying hum of the fluorescent lights overhead. Tilting her head towards the floor she closed her jade-colored eyes. There was a soft conversation of some of the other nurses outside. They were all worried about their kids at home and if some shinobi came barging into their house and tortured their kids.

Sounds crazy right? Sadly it's very realistic. Sakura knew some parents whose kids this happened to. She even knew some shinobi and medic-nins who were beat when they were younger.

Slouching she rested her elbow on her red table as she scanned her office. She was, the Vice President of the Medical Department…in this side of town anyway.

"Sakura-chan! You're needed in room 210," said a nurse as she rolled open the blue office door. Brushing her brown hair from her yellow eyes the nurse crossed off something on her clipboard with her chewed up blue pen.

"Got it," said Sakura as she stood up from her leather seat. Only after the nurse left, did she leave her office. Before she started walking down the many white hallways, she turned around and locked the door. She did have a lot of important documents in there.

Walking past many rooms along with talking nurses and some shinobi in wheelchairs she scanned the room numbers for 210. '205, 206, 207' thought the pink-haired kunoichi reading the signs.

Just then two nurses stormed in the hallway. Both of them were pushing a cart with medicine of all kind, jingling on. Their faces were flustered from running as their yellow hair was scattered across their faces. The nurses' hair was waving along in the air as their hat that was supposed to firmly in place fell to the ground. Yet, they didn't make any motion to stop and to pick it up.

"Excuse us," huffed both of the nurses at the same time as everyone in the hallway, pressed their back against the wall, not wanting to get hit. Soon the two running women came to a sharp halt and turned towards a nearby door.

"Hurry up Kimiko! Open it!" exclaimed one of the nurses as the other left her cart and ran towards the door. Her cerulean blue eyes were dancing with anxiety as her legs moved up and down, almost as if she needed to go to the bathroom.

"I am! I am!" snapped the other blonde as she swung the door open. Without another moment, the two dashed in, with the blue-eyed nurse going in first. Soon you could hear angry shouts and orders given out by a familiar voice.

"Quick! Nami give that one to me!" demanded a loud female voice.

"Tsunda-sama….?" Went Sakura as she hovered over to the room slowly. There was the pretty blonde with her back facing Sakura. In front of her was a bed, where a patient lay. Her hand was outstretched waiting impatiently for the medicine. You could also see a faint green glow from in front of her, meaning she was also using a certain medic jutsi. There were three nurses around her. One had was holding a moist towel as she immediately placed it on the patient. The other two nurses were the ones from outside as they desperately tried to find the right medicine Tsunda was asking for.

Sakura glanced at the sign that was on the wall. Room 210. The kunoichi slowly looked at the floor. There was a trail of blood and it splattered to the bed. There was also two bloody kunais that were carelessly dropped by the sink. Blood started to pump through Sakura body in a rapid rate, seeing this, as she walked in the room, taking off her charka controlling gloves. "I'm here Tsunda-sama,"

"What took you so long?!" snapped the blonde turning around with her honey colored eyes flashing. "Come on and help me here!"

Immediately Sakura dashed towards the fifty year-old woman's side. When she saw her patient her olive-colored eyes widen in horror. There, covered in blood, was a shinobi about her age. His jounin jacket was opened up as blood seemed to pour out of his body. Cuts and scars could be seen through his ripped shirt. The boy's face was as pale as paper, while his onyx black eyes were in a half-eased position.

"Suh..Sasuke!" gasped the medic-nin taking a step back. She couldn't believe what happened to him. The Uchiha boy was one of the best shinobi they had! How could he get this hurt?

"Stop starring! Help!" snapped Tsunda-sama with a bit of blood on her cheek. After a moment or two Sakura did some hand signs and a faint green glow come from her hand. Placing her petite hand onto the Uchiha's flesh she could hear him moan a bit.

'Hang on there Sasuke' thought Sakura as she felt sweat start to form on her back. Her eyes were in a half opened state as she added more pressure onto the cuts. If there was anyone she cared about in this whole damn village it was this shinobi right here. Sakura always knew how much war could hurt a person yet, even when she was a gennin all she could do was get in the way of her teammates: Uchiha Sasuke and Inzuka Kiba. Once, Kiba almost died and she cried. That was all she did in those days cry. Cry for the death of her little sister; cry for almost losing her comrade; and cry for this war to end. Only when both of her teammates were in grave danger could she pull herself together.

It was that moment she realized that crying isn't going to help and that you actually have to do something to make a stop to this war. That you have to do something to protect the ones you love. And that was what she was intending to do right now.

"We need some herbal medicine now!" snapped Sakura turning around. With a quick nod the two nurses desperately started looking around on the cart for the medicine Sakura requested. The brunette medic-nin was simply wiping away the dried blood on the Uchiha's body.

"Hurry!" urged Tsunda-sama to the two nurses as Sakura noticed the blood stains on her fingers. Clenching them into tight fists she could feel tears burning to come out. Feverishly, she fought them back.

'No time for tears! Tears don't help anything!' scolded Sakura to herself as she looked at the Uchiha boy. She couldn't stand seeing him so helpless. She never saw him so…so…dead…

"I said now!" hissed Sakura getting angrier by the second. Snatching the towel from the nurse's hand she started dapping it on Sasuke's cuts. "You're going to be okay," whispered the medic-nin to the Uchiha in a gentle tone.

"We ran out!" exclaimed one of the nurses.

"WHAT?!" yelled Tsunda and Sakura at the same time.

"They were supposed to be delivered today but the rain…" trailed off the nurse pushing her fingers together in an innocent manner. There was no need for anymore words. Not even the boldest of shinobi would go out in this rain alone knowing that there could be assassins everywhere they turned.

"G-Gomensai," muttered one of the nurses tilting down to the floor, followed by another pained moan by Sasuke.

Sakura just looked out of the window. Rain thundered down as a flash of lightning hit. This weather was unforgiving and hopeless. 'Just like this war' she thought with a sad expression on her facade.

Slowly, she looked at the raven-haired boy. His charcoal eyes were closed now and the bleeding had stopped. Yet, he was still hurt and still needed serious medical attention. His face was so blank…almost like a ghost. His breathing was soft and steady saying that he was fast asleep.

"I'll get them," stated the Haruno girl standing up.

"What! Of course not!" yelled the elder medic-nin standing up from her chair, knocking if over. Her amber eyes blazed with disapproval. "Do you not know what could happen to you?! The same thing that happened to Sasuke!" scolded Tsunda-sama pointing her index finger at the wounded shinobi.

"I am!" said Sakura firmly as she turned around and grabbed her gloves. She then, sprinted out of the room ignoring the distant calls of Tsunda-sama and some other people. As she pulled her brown gloves on she looked at her bloodstained fingers. A gentle look in her green eyes came as she urged to go faster through the hallways.

When Sakura slammed open the doors of the hospital the rain hit her hard. With only five minutes of running she was completely soaked. Her pink hair was sticking to her face like glue and along with her pink outfit. She could feel the water go in between her toes, seeing she didn't hesitate to step into the murky waters.

Everywhere you looked, it just screamed a setting for a horror movie. The rain was so hard that you could hardly see the outline of the buildings. There wasn't a single light glowing out of the window at least. Sakura knew that they were all probably huddled up in their room with a small candle stick, trying to push the fact that someone might barge in their house any second.

Instinctively she lowered her charka level as she came closer to the south part of Konohagukura. That was where the shinobi who thought the Kyuubi container should be spoiled. A deep frown twitched onto her face. Just thinking of those traitors made her want to kill someone. Couldn't they see that if they did that, the container would get power-hungry!

"What was that?" she muttered to herself in a soft tone turning her head to the right. She could have sworn she saw an outline of a shinobi. Seeing nothing there Sakura looked back in front of her. She wasn't going to be easily fooled. No, she was just more alert. Just saying that it was just her imagination would cause her, her possible death.

Picking up her pace, she started to add charka to her steps, causing her to go twice as fast. Still on her toes, she saw the building where they stored the medicine. It was a modest building, one that could be easily over seen, which was the whole idea behind it. The enemy would have never guessed that one of the most important buildings was a simple brick building with two windows and a wood floor.

Skidding to a stop she wrapped her fingers around the ice cold, bronze handle.

"Damn," she muttered as she pulled the handle door back, only to see that it was locked. Taking a step back she looked up hearing the sound of the rain seeing that there was a cover. Looking out back into the rain, she saw nothing. Only a damp memorized map that could lead her back to the hospital. To Sasuke.

Sakura felt something twist and turn inside her. Closing her neon-green eyes she felt tears flowing down her face. The thought of Sasuke dieing because she couldn't do anything tore her up inside. She could just imagine his pale face right now and how cold his skin felt against hers. The only thing that made her sure that he wasn't dead was the fact of his pained moans and his slow breathing.

"DAMN!" she screamed in frustration while raising her fist behind her head and slammed it forward, causing the wood to shatter into a million pieces.

Stumbling back, she saw what she did. There was now, a big hole in the door, so anyone could easily slid in it. They would, however, have to make sure to watch out for the rigid edges and splinters though. Something inside of Sakura was scolding at her for doing such an awful thing. Now, the enemy could get a hold of their medicines! But, another voice seemed to be yelling "Hurry up! Sasuke's in trouble!"

As Sakura took a step forward, her clenched hand went straight to her face, as she blocked someone's kick. Instinctively, she grabbed the mystery ninja's ankle and twisted around, causing them to go fall on the ground. Without missing a beat, Sakura focused charka at her fist and ran towards her attacker.

"Kya!" she screamed as her fist landed on the pavement, causing cracks to form on the earth.

She missed.

As the dust subsided she turned around desperately trying to find her opponent with a determined look on her facade. As she turned towards the in front, she felt an incredible amount of pain in her stomach. That was quickly followed by her head getting hit on the brick wall.

Coughing up some blood she looked up at her attacker. It was someone who supported the absurd idea of spoiling the Kyuubi no doubt. The guy in front of her had long brown hair and his Konoha headband was wrapped around his forehead. He was wearing a white outfit too. But, what confirmed that this wasn't friendly fire were his eyes. "A Hyuga," muttered the Haruno standing up, with one hand against the wall, supporting her weight.

Yes, there was no doubt about it. His eyes were a ghostly gray. There were also veins popping out along the sides of his eyes too showing that he was using his Byukagun. The Hyugas were what the villagers called the "rain ninjas". With the help of their blood limit they can easily through days like this, unlike their victims. Survivors say that they usually like to fight in the rain where everything is a blur. That's when you are weakest.

"Hn," went the Hyuga as he charged again at the kunoichi with another punch. Without a moments hesitation she dipped down, and did a slide kick that was easily dodged by the Hyuga. As Sakura stood up, she saw one of the Hyuga shinobi's fingers coming towards her. Eyes widening in horror she slide to the right, just missing her skin by millimeters.

Relief pulsed through her body at this. He was aiming for the charka point that sent chakra from her chakra system to her right fist, her dominate hand. At the edge of her eyes she could see that she was almost in the rain.

'So that's his plan' thought Sakura narrowing her eyes. He was trying to push her into the rain, where she was weakest. 'I have to stay out of the rain'

Just as Sakura turned her head towards her opponent she saw two fingers going straight towards her shoulder. Blood pumped through her body as she jumped out of the way. Landing sideways on the wall, she jumped there as her fist met the Hyuga's cheek.

Landing with, two fingers on the ground, she watched as the mystery Hyuga went flying back and disappeared into the rain. But, before she could let out a sigh of relief she heard a 'poof'. Frightened she turned around to see the Hyuga trying to enter the door.

"Oh no you don't," hissed Sakura as she grabbed him by the collar pulling him back. As she did so, she felt his fist come crashing towards her stomach. Her grip loosened on his white collar as she held her stomach. Collapsing on her knees she felt some crimson red blood slide down her mouth. Taking one hand from her stomach she took out a kunai from her weapons pouch and threw it towards the Hyuga.

Standing up slowly with a smirk, she was sure it was going to hit him in the head. He was too busy trying to open the door to even notice the sharp object going straight to his head. Her smirk quickly disappeared when she saw a flash of green, and the kunai missed.

When that did happen, the Hyuga turned around with his eyes like an animal's just before it was going to pounce on its prey. Before Sakura knew it, she felt a throb of pain in every part of her body. Closing her eyes she desperately waited when the stinging would end.

Only when she felt her entire body hit the ground did she dare flutter open her pretty green eyes eyes. 'Damn. He's going in again,' she thought bitterly trying to get up. Only, she couldn't move. No, she couldn't feel her entire body. And it wasn't only because of exhaustion.

"Mission complete," said a foreign male voice from behind Sakura, mixed with the rain.

"I also think you should look at this," said the Hyuga not looking back as another shinobi came by, picking Sakura up. She couldn't get a good image of the shinobi though. When he picked her up, everything went black.

Sakura felt her body lean against something cold and hard. With her eyes still closed, she clenched her numb fingers into a small fist. It smelled like dirt and garbage and she knuckles didn't feel silky blankets, no instead, there was something hard and unwelcoming underneath.

Fluttering her eyes open, Sakura raised her head up and scanned the room still in a sleepy state. Once her vision became clear she could see the uninviting room more clearly. The walls were a grey colored brick along with the floor. There also was a small shattered window, with the glass laying forgotten on the floor and a light bulb as their only source of light. Turning to the right, Sakura could see metal bars.

Stumbling up, the Haruno girl could feel something around her neck. "Huh?" she questioned as she brought her fingers and laced them around the collar. It was black and had the number "16" in big, bold white letters along with a blinking green light.

This was defiantly not her bedroom.

"It disables you from using your chakra," came a familiar voice. Immediately Sakura's head whipped from where the voice came from. It was the Hyuga she fought from before!

"Where am I?" asked Sakura in a harsh tone as she gripped onto the metal bars, glaring at him. "And who are you?"

"Hyuga Neji. And you are in a prison cell underneath the main house, Haruno Sakura," answered the brunette boy using her name.

"How do you know my name?" demanded the Haruno girl shocked.

"You're the Vice President of the Medical Department from the other side. Of course we know who you are," sneered Neji, placing his hands on his hips.

Sakura's grip tightened as she glared harder at the cocky shinobi. Grinding her teeth together she started to pull the bars outward. Slowly the they started to bend 'causing Neji to smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" asked the Haruno annoyed as she focused more chakra on her hands.

Without warning, blue static appeared out from the black metal collar causing Sakura to loose grip of the metal bars and fly back. When she hit the cold hard ground her hands went straight for the collar struggling to get it off.

"We put on a set of how much chakra you could use so you don't escape," said the Hyuga answering the unspoken question.

"Is she awake?" asked a female voice followed by footsteps.

"Yeah, she's awake TenTen," went Neji turning towards the kunoichi.

The female who entered had her silky brown hair tied up into two buns. She was wearing a white shirt with a strip of pink going down her chest along with the hem of her over-sized shirt. The kunoichi also wore a pink pair of pants and pink sandals.

"Bah. I was hoping she would still be knocked out. I just got Lee to shut up about how great he did on the mission by telling him that he could have killed her on the way here," said the brunette placing her hand on her hips. A frown appeared on her lips as she did so.

"Heh," smirked the Hyuga with a slight smirk on his face at this.

"Well, Hatake-san wants us to bring her up," said TenTen as she fiddled with the lock with a bronze key.

Something inside Sakura stopped when she heard the name 'Hatake'. She had heard rumors about this shinobi. People called him the Copy-Cat Nin because one of his eyes has the sharigan in it(much to Sasuke's displeasure). He was supposed to be one killing machine.

Once TenTen opened the door, Neji entered and grabbed Sakura by the forearm. Dragging her up the stairs like a dog, he ignored Sakura's struggles.

"Hey! I said stop!" exclaimed the pink-haired prisoner as TenTen went ahead of them in the stone spiral stairs. "I said let _go!" _snapped Sakura as she yanked her arm away from the Hyuga.

Taking a step back from the stairs she breathed heavily with her eyes tilted to the ground. Neji had one foot on a step and the other on another. He and TenTen were just looked at Sakura, TenTen with a worried expression and Neji with a bland one.

"C'mon, let's go," said Neji with his hand coming towards Sakura. The kunoichi simply slapped it away.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you? No!" she exclaimed stomping her foot down on the ground like a child.

"You really are hot-tempered," muttered the Hyuga as he stepped down to her eye level.

"Yeah! I am! What are you going to do about it," dared the Haruno girl narrowing her eyes.

"This," answered Neji as he bended down. Without warning he grabbed her by her knees and threw her over his back.

A small giggle escaped TenTen's throat as Sakura started throwing her arms around and kicking.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she repeated the stubborn kunoichi-her attempts for escaping still failing miserably- as TenTen opened the door for Neji to pass through.

The bleak dungeon disappeared. The stone walls were replaced with paper walls with carefully drawn paintings of flowers. The floors were made out of straw and the only light were from above. They were dimly lit from a paper circle.

"You're almost as loud as Naruto. We could hear you from the living room," said a lazy male voice.

Opening her eyes she could see a silver-haired jounin with the usual jounin outfit. His right eye was covered by the Konohagukura headband. He was also wearing blue, fingerless gloves that were running through her hair while one was stuffed in his pockets.

"Hatake Kakashi…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes not leaving the jounin in front of her.

"Looks like we've finally caught you Haruno Sakura," grinned the masked ninja.

Swallowing the saliva in her mouth, Sakura wasn't sure exactly what to say. They were looking for her. Why? Probably because she had a high status in the medic area.

"Why do you wa-" Sakura was cut off by another voice.


	2. Fake Hope

"See TenTen! I told you she wouldn't die! It's her power of youth!" interrupted a proud voice

"Shut up Lee," muttered Neji as he tried to dodge Sakura's kicks to his face. "I'm busy,"

As the pink-haired kunoichi tried to get a better look of this 'Lee' she felt her feet snap together and along with her arms. Closing her eyes she tried to move her legs and arms around. She didn't need to open her eyes to know what was happening. Someone was using their chakra to keep her feet from hitting Neji in the face by wrapping her feet and arms together.

"Put her down Neji. She won't go anywhere," stated the silver-haired jounin.

Without a word, the Hyuga obeyed. Slinging the Haruno over her shoulder he placed her on the floor so then her side was against the polished wood.

"Damn you," hissed Sakura as she glared at Neji. Only then did she see his comrade. It was a shinobi about their age. He was wearing a green jump suit and had caterpillars for eyebrows. He had his two hands placed firmly on his hip as his inky black bangs flapped on his forehead.

If Ino was here she would probably scrunch up her nose and say one word: ew

"So _original_," said the Hyuga as he rolled his violet eyes with sarcasm oozing out of his voice. Crossing his arms Sakura did her best to stand up right. Fiddling with the chakra rope, she tried her best to free herself knowing it was useless.

"I'm sure it's more original than your plan." snapped the pink-haired kunoichi angrily squirming on the ground. "What is it? Try to get me to tell you some medic secrets?"

Finally plopping herself up, she narrowed her eyes. Her face was scrunched up with frustration as she looked over her shoulder. Just as she suspected, there was a blue swirling line around her wrists.

The pink-haired girl's façade turned from frustrated to shock in an instant. Her emerald eyes snapped open and her mouth opened a bit as she felt something warm slide down her wrist.

"Like it? It's a new trick I learned." Smiled Kakashi-san through his mask when Sakura tilted her head down to the floor still in shocked.

Never in her years did she know that this could happen. Chakra was just supposed to restrain. Only chakra going given off at blasts could cause blood, not chakra rope.

"Shut up!" snapped Sakura angrily almost biting the Copy-Cat nin in the progress.

"Ha ha! Looks like she has a youthful spirit!" laughed Lee as he scratched the back of his head.

Instantly, Sakura glared towards the green-haired shinobi. If it he was from her village she would have laughed along and say something witty but, Lee wasn't. He was an enemy. He supported the stupid idea of allowing the kyuubi to taken over by power.

And to make it worst, he was laughing _at_ her.

"And you have a spirit of a caterpillar!" attacked the Haruno girl her words laced with venom.

Ignoring, the crimson red sliding down her wrist she continued her best to try and focus her chakra on the one point. She did not care about the splitting pain that was sent through her body from the pressure she was forcing. Sakura knew Ino would be doing the same thing.

No. The blonde would be spitting out more insults as she did this.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," sighed TenTen as she placed her hands on her lips. In truth, the kunoichi didn't seem to actually want her captive to stop doing it. It was almost as if she wanted Sakura to cut her wrist.

"I can stand a little pain," gritted the prisoner as she focused more chakra to her wrist.

Sakura was already thinking up of a plan inside her head. She would simply smash through everything. It seemed barbaric put it would work. She could focus on her kick so then the whole place would collapse down. Maybe, if she was lucky enough she would be able to capture the kyubi. But, then again, what does the kyubi look like?

And without warning, sparks of blue spread across Sakura's neck. A scream of pain echoed in the halls as she fell back down on the ground. Her jade-eyes closed as a surge of pain sparked throughout her body. There was only one thought in her mind before everything went black.

Damn necklace.

Sakura paced back and forth in her prison cell. Only the annoying drip of water could be heard along with her impatient footsteps. She was once again thrown in the dudgeon while she was out black. Now, with her fingers tracing the black collar her prison guards latched on to her she was thinking of a plan to get out of her.

She knew that Tsunde-sama might send some shinobi after her but, the problem was where was she exactly? They said something about the main building so they had to have the kyuubi in here.

"I hope Sasuke's okay," whispered Sakura to herself, snapping from her her plans of breaking out of here.

Her heart started to grip with terror and her stomachs did flips. She could just imagine Sasuke now. Lying wounded in the hospital bed with only an oxygen mask pumping him air. A small beep could be heard from the monitor as he slowly slipped away.

Immediately, her stomach dropped at the mere image. Sasuke was the exact image of death. His hands were so cold, like ice; and his breath was slow. He was like thousands of bodies the Haruno saw after a battlefield.

Bringing her fingers up to her lips she wanted to do the most selfish thing one could do: cry. Crying was a diversion to a shinobi. It made your mind think of other things instead of – in Sakura's case – escaping. Tears proved that she didn't trust the other medic nins who would be treating Sasuke. Crying was pointless.

'Sasuke will be fine' repeated the pink-haired ninja in her mind, not really believing it.

Why should she? Tsunde-sama and her were the most experienced medic-nin in the north part of Konohagukura. If they didn't have the right medicine, they knew out of everyone, it would be pointless.

"I wonder if it stopped raining," asked Sakura to herself, trying to think of the positives. Maybe the rain stopped! They could send out shinobi to the medical supplement closet and see if they had any herbal medicine left, if they didn't steal everything. And if that didn't work the herbs could easily be found.

"It stopped about a half an hour ago," answered a foreign voice.

Snapping her head towards the voice, Sakura's guard immediately went up.

There was a blonde boy with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. He was wearing a yellow jacket that was zipped up along with a pair of orange pants. He had small whiskers on his face and a goofy smile on his face. The boy was about Sakura's age and wore a black Konohagukura headband.

"What are you? My guard keeper?" she snapped. He was defiantly from this side. Sakura had never seen him before.

"Yep," grinned the blonde boy causing Sakura to clench her fists tightly. He was mocking her. He was _so_ mocking her. Why else would he be smiling? There was nothing more amusing then having someone as important as this pink-haired kunoichi to anyone in this whole damn side of the village.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way," added the shinobi as he scratched his head.

Sakura simply growled.

She was in no mood to make friends._ Especially_ to her guard keeper. After all, he is the one that's making sure she doesn't leave to her freedom. That would mean sucking up and actually smiling. Sakura's pride would never allow her to do that.

"Ah…c'mon. Be happy, you're actually meeting the one man who'll put an end to this war," grinned the blonde.

"Why?! Do you honestly think that you're more superior to me?" snapped Sakura. Her teeth were grinded together as she lunged towards the metal bars. Though she wasn't thinking of hurting the shinobi she still had this anger burn deep into her stomach. She felt as if she rip her hair from its roots and rampage the entire building until she found the kyuubi and went home. Sakura could have if she wished so, but the collar was restraining her.

The blonde boy's lower eye twitched in irritation from the outburst as his pupils went all white. "You got that damn right!" he yelled with his legs bent and his fists brought up to his chest as flames exploded from the background.

"I'm going to be Hokage one day and be the one that will bring peace back to Konoha!" yelled Naruto as he changed his position. His knees were no longer bent and his index finger was pointed directly onto Sakura's face. "Believe it!"

Sakura was taken back. She had never seen such an outburst from someone like this. In fact, she never met someone who believed this war could end during their lifetime at least.

"You're so naïve," muttered Sakura with her head tilted towards the stone ground and her eyes covered with shadows.

Surprised Naruto looked up. His posture became more casual and his fist wasn't clenched as tight as it once was. The boy's cerulean eyes softened themselves with confusion as he gazed onto his prisoner.

"To believe that his war will end," started the pink-haired kunoichi as she clenched her fists at her side. "Is by far one of the most naïve things you can say. Adults even stopped telling their kids that this war might end." Sakura continued. She could feel tears start to form in her jade-colored eyes as they slowly dripped down from her cheek and onto the floor.

"To think that so many have died and so much blood was lost. Do you honestly think that one man could possibly save the entire village?" asked the medic-nin as tears continued to fall to the floor one by one.

_Plit_

_Plit_

_Plop_

"What kind of shinobi are you?!" asked Sakura screaming. Her sorrow turned into fury and frustration. Placing one foot back she leaned her body forward and glared at his guard keeper. Tears no longer feel from her eyes now. Instead her eyes forced out all the hate in her heart and all the sorrow of others and directed it all onto the enemy.

Hope. That was something that Konohagukura would never have. Not anymore anyway. Even once the Kyuubi dies kunais will still slit each other's throats and blood will still splatter across wooden walls as innocent children watched wide-eyed as they could hear screams from outside.

Telling them that one day this will all end would be a lie. It would be fake hope; something that the shinobi of this village once gave to the children. It used to work too.

The parents would sit in their hospital beds as the kids cried on a shinobi's shoulder. Patting them the ninja would whisper "the war would be over soon". The child's eyes would spark with hope – not a lot, but just enough to light a candle in their hearts.

But then, the beatings came. No one knew which side started this evil plan but it wasn't soon after those children from Sakura's side of the village fell on from their own beds with tears running down their face swearing that they weren't the Kyuubi. Saying that they would never leave their family no matter what they offered them. Swearing upon their life that they don't know where the kyuubi is.

At the end they were beaten. Each scar would tell a painful memory which would be covered by the hospital's doctors. And each tear that fell from their faces was a silent scream begging for mercy. And every word that got caught on their throat was a lust for revenge.

To show that shinobi what they were going through. To show them how many nights they spent at home crying, wishing their father would come back to the hospital only so then he won't have to go to another mission. To show them how it feels like to not be able to trust anyone but who your parents trust. Show them how it feels to be isolated with fear.

"One that never goes back on his word," Naruto answered with a firm expression on his face.

The edge of Sakura's lips pulled down as she straightened up her posture into a casual 'whatever' position as she placed more weight onto one leg.

She had heard many things before but this was by far the most pathetic. It was impossible not to go back on their word. Sometimes it was because it was just too far out of reach – just like how Sakura didn't have enough power to get Sasuke his needed medicine.

"I'll believe it when I see it," the kunoichi responded clearly not giving the blonde the benefit of the doubt.

Naruto frowned as he walked up the circular stairs not even bothering to say another word to the prisoner. Once he closed the door behind him his hands immediately went towards his stomach as he leaned against the wooden door.

Closing his eyes he could feel regret start to pour from him. It started from his head and started to slowly slick towards his head and onto his heart.

"Damn," he growled under his breath as his hand turned into a fist.

"Is…something wrong…Naru…Naruto-san?" asked a shy voice.

Naruto immediately looked up and flashed the girl his signature smile. "It's nothing Hinata-chan," he reassured as he walked over to the girl.

Hinata's pale eyes were almost covered by her violet colored bangs. She was wearing an over-large coat that didn't hide the size of her bust and a pair of baggy pants. Her petite hands timidly pushed back and forth against each other like they do when she's nervous.

A small blush was sprinkled across her nose and cheek as the blonde shinobi stood next to her.

"Hello," she greeted shyly as she started to follow Naruto up the stairs.

"Whatcha doing here Hinata-chan? Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting or something?" asked Naruto once he got into the main hallway.

Being the heiress of the Hyuga clan Hinata is always the one who had to sit through those lagging meetings of what the next battle plan should be. And, as usual, it always takes place in the main house.

"No…Nothing," answered they shy heiress. There was no way she was going to let tell Naruto that she came here to see him. It was common knowledge that Hinata had a crush on the blonde. It was much to her father's relief that he was too dumb to even know this small fact.

Naruto simply thought of her as the weird heiress. She always blushes and stammers when he's around and always fidgets with her fingers. Shouldn't the heiress of the Hyuga clan be confident and strong?

"Well, I'm getting ramen," said Naruto as he placed his hands behind his head turning around he started to walk off. He didn't both asking Hinata to join him because well…it simply didn't occur to him that she might want ramen too.

Once he reached the kitchen he sat on a stool as he waited for TenTen to give him ramen. The original chief was assassinated on his way to the grocery store so now the brunette was assigned to be temporary chief.

"TenTen! I want beef ramen!" ordered Naruto as he waved his arm.

"I'm not a restaurant you know," frowned TenTen as she pointed at Naruto with a sharp blade.

"I know but I'm hungry," whined the shinobi as his chest fell upon the metal table.

Sighing TenTen took a pan and turned on the tab water as she filled it up with water.

As she did this, Naruto examined the kitchen. It was small enough for only one chief to work with. The cabinets were metal along with everything else. The cabinets were large and some of them were slightly opened revealing crammed pots and pans.

The fridge was closed shut and some shelves were opened showing cans and other utensils such as knives, forks, and spoons.

Originally everything was to be wooden but if there was an accident it would catch fire to the entire building - something that no one wanted to risk.

"She's a feisty one." TenTen stated as she opened the pantry and took out some noodles. "Sakura that is," she added as she opened the box and slide in only half of the noodles into the boiling water.

"Yep," agreed Naruto as he watched TenTen start to stir the noodles with a metal spoon. Straightening up he looked to the side of the counter. "When is Kakashi-sensie going to interrogate her?"

"As soon as possible," answered the kunoichi as she tapped the metal spoon against the pot three times before setting it down once more. Turning towards the fridge she took out some beef and placed it before Naruto.

"And thank God for that," continued TenTen as she started to cut small slices. "I can't stand to think of what they must be doing to the kyuubi. Torturing the it probably," added the brunette.

Her façade became from calm to frustration. Her eyebrows turned inward and worry lines started to surface from her face. The grip on the blade started to grow more and more with tension as she started to cut with more and more force.

"I mean. What is their problem? Can't they see that the Fourth Hokage knows best. Why would he ask this if he didn't trust us not to turn him into a monster?" asked TenTen to Naruto as she raised the blade above her head and slammed it down towards the meat only to have a thin slice break off and lay gently along with the other three pieces.

"I…I don't…know," answered Naruto shaking. There was nothing more fearful than to have TenTen angry and with a blade. She was the best weapon mistress Konohagukura had ever seen. In fact, the reason she became a chunnin was because of that sole reason. During the exams all the proctors were just amazed with her use of weapons and her aim.

If she could do that damage to her opponent without being angry imagine what she could do with Naruto when she is!

"They just piss me off so much!" she exclaimed as she brought the blade down one more time, nearly breaking the cutting board causing Naruto the shake in his seat even more.

The brunette, on the other hand, didn't even notice this. Instead she picked up the pieces of beef with one hand and wrapped the rest of the beef in plastic and placed it back in the fridge with another.

"But on a lighter note," said TenTen in a much more cheerful mood. "Neji was able to make Lee stop bragging about how he helped capture the vice president medic-nin from the other side."

Sliding the pieces of beef into the frying pan she placed the pan over the oven.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment or two. One hand slipped from the counter and onto his stomach. Lucky for him TenTen wasn't looking this way. It was time like this when he wished he could just turn himself in and say that he was the kyuubi.

But, he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Though Naruto wasn't exactly considered smart he knew one thing: if he tells anyone that he was the kyuubi and he wasn't strong enough the civil war would just heat up. Knowing who the kyuubi is means that he is a target and the other side would do anything to get their hands on him. So, the ninjas from this side would sacrifice their life just to keep him safe.

More lives would be lost and more blood would be shed.

"I'm almost done," said TenTen who was busily working on Naruto's ramen.

"Hai," he answered as he looked at TenTen with a broad smie on his face though she couldn't see it.

If there was anything that could keep him moving in this world were his friends. Friends and ramen is what helped him. But mostly friends are what kept him moving forward. Okay. So it's mostly ramen. But they always said that a way to man's heart is his stomach!

"Hello everyone," greeted a lazy voice.

"Hey Kakashi-sensie," greeted TenTen and Naruto in union as the Copy-Cat nin closed the door behind him.

"You're the one replacing Kiko-san TenTen?" asked the silver-haired jounin raising an eyebrow as the brunette placed a bowl in front of Naruto.

"For now," corrected the kunoichi as Naruto spilt his chopsticks apart and started to dig in.

"Oh," went Kakashi. Turning his attention towards Naruto he let out a small sigh. "You know Naruto, if you keep eating like that you're going to die by choking,"

"Whatma mea?" asked the blonde turning towards his sensie with his mouth filled with noodles. Closing his eyes he swallowed it all down. "Whatcha mean?" he repeated.

"Never mind," said Kakashi as Naruto started to eat the beef. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he let out another sigh. It was so strange. Naruto was so fit and yet he ate like Chouji.

"Are you finished?" asked the Copy-Cat nin as he leaned against the metal wall – a deformed reflection of him doing the same.

"Hai," answered Naruto as he placed the white bowl on the table. Using his sleeve as a napkin he looked up at the smiling TenTen who so happened to have a sweatdrop behind her head.

"Good," answered Kakashi as he opened the door. "Because you need to come with me somewhere,"

"Where Kakashi-sensie?" asked Naruto as he stood up in an anxious voice. His blue eyes flashing with determination.

"It's time to interrogate Haruno Sakura,"


End file.
